


Forget-Me-Not

by wereleopard58



Category: Dollhouse, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Ianto manage without Lisa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Forget-me-not  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Ianto/? (not sure if I will do one)  
Crossover: Torchwood/Dollhouse  
Summary: How can Ianto manage without Lisa?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Dollhouse and I am not making any money from this, even though I wish I was.

Chapter One

Ianto curled up on his bed and cried. He couldn't sleep every time his eyes shut he saw them murder her. The woman that he loved, that he risked everything for. It wasn't fair, he did everything for them all he wanted was a way to make her whole. To make her his Lisa again, the woman he was going to marry and spend his life with.

It was ok for Gwen to break the rules, Jack saw her as the one with the heart and soul. What did the rest of them have then? Were they cold and unfeeling?

Ianto tried to ignore the fact that Jack used to stare at him, stripping his suit of with his eyes. The young Welshman knew that he had used flirting to get the job at Torchwood Three and he hated the fact that his body reacted to Jack. Jack's muscular body covering Ianto's suited one. Jack's deep blue eyes staring into his very soul.

At that point Ianto almost thought that Jack knew what he was doing and what he was planning. Then they darkened with desire. Ianto would go to bed and dream of Jack, of being with him. The next morning he would wake up full of guilt. How could he fantasise about another person, another man while Lisa was stuck in a living nightmare?

That had all changed now he couldn't be with them, not after this. There was only one way out of Torchwood and that was for Jack to retcon him. He didn't want to have a missing part of his life. He would have missing years of wondering what he had done. Ianto had seen other people that they had mind wiped. He could see how hard it was for them to carry on all of them not knowing if they had done something so horrific that they no longer wanted to remember.

Ianto needed to get out of here, to escape and when he was ready to decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Life without Torchwood. He stood wiping the tears from his face, grabbed a bag and threw a few things in there. Ianto glanced out of the window knowing that one of them would be done their watching, waiting. They thought he wasn't in any fit state, but he knew how to sneak out of this building. He had done it numerous times for Torchwood so his neighbours wouldn't get suspicious.

XXXXX

Jack stared down into the hub, how could he have not seen this coming? Ianto was one of them; it was hard for him to wrap his mind about what the young man had done. He did understand why but it was the how that really got him worried.

Jack was here all the time apart from missions, how had Ianto managed to get Lisa in and all of the equipment? It was very well planned and that was exactly like Ianto.

He should have taken more notice, more care. Jack smiled when he thought of their first meeting Ianto looked hot in tight jeans but hotter in the suit. They flirted when Ianto first started and then it died away. Jack now knew the reason why, he was being used. He liked Ianto, a lot; he could easily fall for him. In a way he had already started to. The fantasies that crowded his mind in those long lonely hours with just the two of them. Gentle fingers skimming over his body, learning. Scared and nervous knowing that this was the first man Ianto had touched sexually.

Jack desperately wanted it to be him; he knew Ianto truly was attracted to him. He could see it when those blue eyes darkened with desire when they looked at each other. Just odd moments but he could feel it. Just like Jack knew that they would be good together, very good. Something he would remember in those long lonely years to come.

That was then this was now, what was he going to do with Ianto? He had to make some decisions. Ianto had done something reckless and dangerous to all of humanity could he, could the rest of the team ever trust him again.

XXXXX

Gwen sat and stared out of the window, it had been a strange day. She really liked Ianto but how could he do that to them, to Jack? She smiled at the thought of the gorgeous immortal. It was nice to know that he told her things that he never told anyone else. Did that mean something? Would anything happen between them?

She loved being at Torchwood, a hero out saving the world. They smile fell from her face. What was going to happen to Ianto? Would Jack ever trust him again?

XXXXX

Owen shook his head, that stupid tea boy how he could have done something so utterly stupid. He looked over at the side and his fiancée. If it had happened to her would he have done the same thing? Owen knew without a doubt that the answer would be yes.

XXXXX

Tosh wiped away her tears, her heart broke for Ianto. She always thought she was the lonely one but at least she went out on missions. Ianto truly was alone, especially now. What was Jack going to do with him? Tosh couldn't imagine a Torchwood without Ianto. She never realised everything he did for them and all they did was take it for granted. Was it too late to make a difference? She stared up at the window of his flat wishing that she could go up and comfort him.

XXXXX

The night had flown past, Ianto had managed to escape but he didn't know what to do now?

"Hello Ianto?" A woman said.

Ianto looked up at her and frowned. "Do I know you?"

She smiled though it never quite reached her eyes. "No, I have some friends in the government that know about you. I'm sorry for what happened to you, to Lisa?"

"Is there a point to this?" Ianto asked not in the mood for polite chatter.

XXXXX

Jack walked up and down hands in his pockets. He turned and stared at his team. "What do you mean he's gone? Gone where exactly?"

Blank looks stared at him.

"We don't know Jack." Gwen answered.

"I want him back, and I want him back now." He shouted at them. Jack realised once Ianto had vanished that he didn't want to live without that young man in his life. They would find him and he would, no matter how long it took, put a smile back on that handsome face. Maybe one day something could grow between them.

XXXXX

"Hello, Romeo. How are you feeling?" Topher asked

"Did I fall asleep?" A blue eyed man with a Welsh accent replied.

"For a little while." Topher smiled at him.

"Shall I go now?" He asked softly.

"If you like." Topher watched as the tall slender man walked off.

XXXXX

"Ianto where are you?" Jack whispered standing on the rooftop.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Jack couldn't believe that Ianto had just vanished there was no sign of him anywhere. Someone had to help to wipe out his memory.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jack asked himself for the one thousandth time.

"You betrayed him Jack." Tosh said softly as she walked over to him.

Jack turned and stared at her in disbelief. "I betrayed him, I did?"

"Ianto loved Lisa; all he wanted to do was to save her. We her murders Jack, it's as simple as that." Tosh sighed leaning her head against his arm.

"I have to find him Tosh; I can't leave him out there alone. Some big guns have definitely helped him out. I need you to find some trace of him. Could you do that?"

"Of course Jack I'll let you know as soon as I do." Tosh turned away from Jack who continued to stare out over the hub.

"Jack?" Gwen said as she walked over to him.

"Yes Gwen?" Jack didn't really want to talk to her, to anyone he wanted to go out and find Ianto.

"It seems like Ianto doesn't want to be found." Gwen told him.

"When he tells me that two my face, then and only then will I decide to give up on him. He needed me, uhh us and I let him down. I had seen what happened at Canary Wharf I should have known."

"He'll be ok. Ianto has a brilliant mind."

"Wrapped up in a gorgeous body." Jack said suddenly seeing an image of Ianto smiling at him. How did he manage to miss what they could have been? How these feelings had grown deeper but hidden so deep that he didn't recognise them for what they were.

XXXXX

"Hello Romeo." Echo said softly.

"Hello Echo, how are you today?" Romeo replied.

"I am good, I like lunch." Romeo sat down and placed his food in front of him.

"So do I." Echo smiled and sat opposite him and they both started to eat.

XXXXX

"Jack." Tosh shouted.

Jack ran over to her station followed closely by Owen and Gwen.

Tosh and Jack looked at them they both knew what their colleagues were up to, with each other.

"Have you found him?" Jack asked quickly.

Tosh pointed to her screen and she watched Jack's face pale.

"I'm sorry Jack." Tosh looked down missing Ianto so much and hoping that he missed them. Obviously he didn't, in fact he wouldn't remember who they are.

"Ianto why wasn't I enough, why didn't you come to me." Jack forced the tears back.

"I've got you a flight Jack and a contact there. We have a place for you to stay. Bring Ianto home." Tosh said.

Jack her quickly and turned to look at Owen and Gwen.

"I'll come with you Jack." Gwen offered.

"No it's best if I do this myself." Jack replied.

Gwen looked as if she were about to argue but Owen placed a hand on her arm and as soon as she looked at him he shook his head.

They three of them stood there as they watched Jack walk away.

"Do you think he'll get tea boy to come back?" Owen asked he may wind Ianto up but he was still one of them.

"Jack has to talk to the dollhouse, talk to Ianto. Talk to Ianto once and again if or when his memory is back and then we'll see." Tosh sighed. "Can you really blame him for leaving us after what we did? He did everything for everyone but he was still invisible."

XXXXX

Jack stood staring out of the window; it was a nice house that Tosh had rented. He hoped he wouldn't be here long enough to get use to it.

The door opened and there he was, Ianto Jones, as gorgeous as always dressed in a dark suit with a dark red waistcoat and tie. He felt his heart tighten and then to beat faster. Why didn't he take any notice of this when Ianto had been around?

"Jack." Ianto said with a smile walking into Jack's arms kissing him.

Jack fell deeply into the kiss wishing that this was really was his Ianto back.

"Ianto." Jack sighed and followed the young man to the bedroom.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

He knew that Ianto was going to hate him for this but Jack couldn't let this go any further. The memories of them being together had been implanted into the young Welshman's mind. Jack pulled out the needle and stuck it into Ianto's neck.

All he could do was wait and Jack had no idea what to do if Ianto didn't want to come back with him.

He took of the dark suit jacket, undid the buttons of the burgundy waistcoat and slid the tie from around his neck.

The last thing he did was take of the polished shoes and he laid Ianto more comfortably on the bed. With that he sat on the chair watched and waited. There was nothing else he could do except pray that this amazing young man wanted to come back home and if it was all possible that the two of them could one day be more than work.

XXXXX

Ianto slowly awoke as his eyes opened he could see a shadow across from him. He sat up quickly looking for something to protect himself.

"Ianto it's Jack."

Ianto turned to look at his boss. He wasn't supposed to remember anything. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Ianto replied.

"I…We didn't want to lose you. I know it's hard and you blame me. I was hoping one day you could forgive me." Jack looked down at his hands.

"Jack I don't know if I can do this anymore." Ianto sighed.

"Give us a chance we're there for you night and day and if you still can't deal then either I'll retcon you or I will bring you back here personally and hand you over."

Ianto stared at him. "Ok I'll try but things can't be the same as they were."

"No they can't we never going to let you feel like your invisible to us." Jack stood up walked over and held out his hand.

Ianto shook his head and took it. "Will they let me go?"

"I've sorted, well Torchwood has. Let's go home."

XXXXX

Echo wandered around the complex something was missing, someone was missing.

"Romeo." She whispered as blue eyed man appeared in her mind. Somehow she felt as if she could trust him, that she knew him.

XXXXX

Ianto lay in Jack's bed in the hub deep asleep. Jack stared down at him he couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. He never realised how deeply he wanted this young man and how deep he'd been hiding these feelings.

"Jack." Ianto shouted.

Jack was by his side in a moment. "Ianto." He reached out and touched the young Welshman.

Ianto opened his eyes; they were dark full of desire. Just for a moment Jack wondered what the dream had been about. It only last a moment because still half asleep he pulled Jack towards him and kissed him.

TBC


End file.
